A funny conversation from Hogwarts2907 competition
Harry N Ginny preparing to visit Ron n Hermione for their 1st anniversary Party, when suddenly kreacher knocks n enters.. Kreacher:Master must come downstairs with his lady to greet a visitor from hogwarts..But please b Careful to Weear your protective glasses both of you.. Harry: Hogwarts..?? who can come now?? Kreacher is it hagrid?? Ginny:Harry, y wud Kreacher warn us to wear protective glasses to greet Hagrid??? Harry: yeah r8 Gins..okk lets go n see...!! Ginny:Kreacher ask the visitor to have a sit..we'r coming..!! Coming downstairs both of them cudnt see anyone so they went outside in the garden...Suddenly they both jumped hearing a low hiss coming from behind them..They both turnedn saw a snake around 5-10ft long looking towars them.. Ginny grasps n clutchesHarry's hands in horror as she saw a pair of yellow eyes glinting at them..the snake started hissing n harry too..Gina looks confused... suddenly Harry turns to her, his face pale!!!!!!!! Ginny:What is it dear?? is om back again?? H: No he isnt...but this little thing is... G: what..?? I didnt....!!! H(suddenly shouting at her): How dare you didnt even say it to me Ginny??? G: What didnt I say?? Am not getting it..!!! H: this little thing is Basilisk's Child n basilisk has left her to you..How dare you didnt say tha you n Basilisk had a Baby..??? G(shocked)::O But Sweetheart..... H: Shut up u woman..!!Oh God..!!Why didnt I die before hearing ths???nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo G(trying to reason out):But Harry..plsss do listen...basilisk is a Girl as me...How Can We...??? H: I dnt know..This Lil-lisk is saying that u know abt her birth n still u left basilisk to rot in that Chamber without any Healer...n any Word..!! G: Well if Basilisk did have a bay, why didnt it came before..?? N u can see its still Lil..hat means its born recently..!!hows dat possible..!! H (shouting madly): I dnt know, woman..ask her urself..!! G (shouting as well): I wud've if I cud've..!! U Know that i cant huss-hass-hisss like you.. Suddenly lil lisk hisses n Harry hisses back.. G: what's she saying now..?? H:Well She's saying that Cho, was supporting her financially till now..But as she's marrying Znung-Khung n moving off to Japan, She wanted lil-lisk to come n live with you.. G: Now I can see the Ray..!! H: Gina..!! G:Oh Shut ur mouth up n Bounce..!! Cant u see that basilisk is dead when I was 11 years old..how come her baby come now?? H: Ginny Lil-lisk told me that she got delayed in the process of birt coz her mum Died..!! G:Then ask her who's her father??? Lil-lisk whispers Ginny's name..!! H:noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo G:what now?? wait..if basilisk is dead n cho's away..what will happen to this poor thing?? Can we have it as a pet sweetie???plssssssss?? H: u want to have this thing in front of my eyes??? The outcome of ur Infidelty??? G:oh harry Please Basilisk n me were like sisters...maybe she didnt want the child to go in any wrong hands like she had been..so she left it to me..!! N Moreover she told me that she was having an affair with Salazar..in his stomach..!! so it mus b his child..!! H: u can have affair in the stomach too..??!!! G: why not..She was in that Stomach for God-Knows-How-Many-Years..!! maybe the Child is Slytherin's only..!! Lil-lisk hisses that Ginny n Basilisk r her parents n asks Harry to ask His wife what will she call Ginny..?? dad or Mom?? H: This is the limit..Gins plss have ur baby n move out from this house..i'll send u the Divorce Papers tomorrow..I cant have this....!! G: if u suspect me Harry, then Match up our blood..!! H: how can we..?? Basilisk is Dead..!! G: So am alive still..??!! N am telling you I was 11 when I met Basilisk..How Can we have a baby..??!! H:I dnt know..!! I am not interested to know also..!! u r the Guilty..!! G:listen dude something's wrong..!!i can have a Child with Zach, Corner, or dean..!!but with Basilsik....!! H: 3 Other Affairs..??Oh god..!! R U a Girl or what..??!! G: I said I can have...!! it didnt mean I have..!! Kreacher comes back with a note in hand.. Master Fawkes delivered this now only...!! H: starts Reading the letter...!! Hey Harry I do hope U'll find my Lil-lisk sweet enuf..to keep it as a pet..!!pls let Gins have it..it was her B'day yesterday.. n that was her present from me..!! Lil-lisk will help to keep off nargles n wackspurts away from both ur life n home...N Neville thot it wud b fun if we call it Lil-lisk..!! But plss Harry dnt start Hissing with it again..!! We all Know u love to talk with Snakes.. But u've already lost that Power-remember..??? Love, Loon..!! G: Staring confundedly at Harry...!!:O H:Grinning shyly..!! Lil-Lisk: Hissing as usual..!!